


La dilemática cohesión del ángel Jekylland y el erizo Hyde

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alusión, Amalgama de ideas, Cool Licht, Dilema del erizo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Igual funciona, Jekyll and Hyde, Ligero shonen-ai, Mi primer fic del fandom, Minor Ophelia/Lawless, Out of Character ligero, Poor Lawless, Sé que en realidad el cero no es infinito porque dependen de la indeterminación, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: El cero es infinito. Él es un erizo que dividido está por un ángel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen del manga y coloreada por landy_san en (picsart).(com(/)i(/)206579268001202. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia. Mi primer fanfic del fandom.
> 
> Nos vemos en las notas finales.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**La dilemática cohesión del ángel Jekylland y el erizo Hyde** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

¿Qué es su relación?... es un odio mutuo.

Pero no hay que confundirse, no es de aquel que al verse el deseo de muerte del otro por sus manos enerva su interior, ni de ese que al apartar su mirada olvidan la existencia del otro.

Es del tipo donde la tensión los rodea y las batallas son de voluntades.

Y oh, él, Lawless, solamente desea destruirlo, romperlo hasta hacerlo nada. Porque el miedo es primitivo, y no se puede comprender lo que se desconoce. Él no puede.

(La verdad es que no quiere, naufraga en el temor de hacerlo, porque conocer a su enemigo es aventurarse a amarlo).

Porque él no conoce más allá del dolor. Y Licht no sabe lo desgarrador que es perderlo todo, hasta a sí mismo, puesto que solamente ha vivido en la ignorancia que trae la felicidad.

(Y es que entre su más recóndito interior, lo envidia.

Es lo que jamás podrá ser. Lo que tan desesperantemente desea tener).

Agonizante, con las ansias surgiendo dentro de él. Lo insta a perderse a arrojarlo a tal grado de descontrol y violencia, esa que a Licht tanto le gusta usar en la adecuada medida, a hacerle perder el control.

Entonces lucha, como lo sabe hacer, con estocadas y su lengua afilada proclamando discursos de odio, de vacío, lo critica; Se expone, le muestra su peor lado, el débil y decadente, la masa sanguinolenta de lo que una vez fue… (y todavía es).

El erizo, roto, tan dañado que la sangre cubre su piel, muriendo lentamente en el frío de la soledad. Cada vez más desahuciado.

El ser carente de esperanza que finge indiferencia.

Aunque su llanto inunda todo. Con la garganta desgarrada de tanto llamar:

"¡Ophelia! ¡Ophelia!"

"¡HERMANO! Hermano…

"Alguien"

"Ayuda…"

"¡Quiero vivir!"

—Odio estar solo…

Con voz susurrante se hace escuchar en el silencio con mayor contundencia que sus alaridos.

 _Patético_.

Allí en su escenario. El teatro donde presenta su vida. Con el telón abierto. Las sillas derruidas, vacías desde hace años. El polvo acumulado, la humedad penetrante combinado al olor ocre de su sangre. La falsa inocencia que, corrompida ya está, se proyecta en las dulces y alegres escenografías. Pintorescas, alusivas a la primavera y el platónico primer amor. Ah, esos viejos días de una juventud que inmadura se presentó.

Su hogar.

El origen.

(Él) Descontrol.

El teatro…

(su carencia)

...se llena.

—Soy un ángel.

La voz de barítono se presenta, eliminando el silencio.

Licht Jekylland Todoroki.

Trae su figura y con su silenciosa determinación, (todo lo contrario a su superfluo ser), le da su mejor golpe.

Se detiene y lo observa.

(En ese abismo) le dirige la mirada.

En su teatro un espectador —Licht—, se sienta en primera fila.

Y ante su inercia, avanza, se adueña del escenario y de su obra. La transforma en un recital.

El concierto de un ángel;

(Para él),

le da más razones para abandonarse al llanto.

Las primeras notas del piano se oyen.

Sus lamentos (como sus discursos superficiales) se ahogan con el sonido que compone Licht. Los reflectores cobran vida. Iluminan el escenario, a un costado del erizo un piano de cola, elegante; Unico. Tan cuidado y brillante que desentona en ese escenario en desuso. Que con los acordes comienza a revivir.

—Hyde.

El nombre retumba en las paredes.

(Armoniza en la justa medida con el sonido de las teclas).

Lo destruye por completo con sus actos.

— _Hyde_.

Y lo reconstruye con la misma facilidad.

Ángel-tan, clama con su piano. Lo convoca. En colores se llena el teatro. Huele a ocre, el hierro de su sangre, aún se percibe la ausencia de su inocencia. Y sin embargo, la calidez lo inunda, como sentir el rayo del sol después de una nevada. El olor a humedad se vuelve salado, como el mar, como las lágrimas.

 _Jekyll_.

―La cordura, una vez más, vuelve por él―.

Oh.

En realidad.

Son la eterna dicotomía del bien y el mal.

Deseo, en catexis.

En amor.

En odio.

En dolor, en la ilusión de calidez; en aquello que ambos quieran.

¿Él es?

El cero…

—Un erizo que dividido está por un ángel—.

¿Y Licht?

…es infinito.

_Con todo y eso, a decir verdad, en nuestros días razón y amor no hacen buenas migas._

William Shakespeare

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> …
> 
> Caray, no tengo la menor idea de en qué se convirtió en el camino. Fue escrito de una sola sentada. Quisiera que mi primera contribución al fandom fuese más genial… Dioses, ni siquiera me siento cerca de haberlo logrado.
> 
> En realidad (porque no parece muy claro en el drabble), amo a Lawless. Es mi favorito en el manga, muy seguido de Licht que (este tipo es genial), se pasa de cool. Lawless están tan roto que su locura es solo una muestra de ello. Y mi drabble, que tiene una cantidad increíble de Ooc, no le hace justicia. A ninguno.
> 
> La amalgama de ideas plasmadas bien podrían haber funcionado por separado (quizá mucho mejor que unidas). Lo sé. Espero que básicamente se entiendan. Cualquier duda esternenla, por favor.
> 
> Lawless es vida~~~ Lawless es amor~~~ Caigamos ante el par avaricia. Llenemos su teatro y concierto. .*u*.
> 
> Una disculpa por si hay demasiado OoC, y también por el muy posible final forzado. Es la primera vez que escribo de este universo, les agradeceré infinitamente me dejen sus opiniones al respecto.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así: lo siento.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
